


Journey to the Past

by icaniwillendofstory



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Gore, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mentor/Protégé, Original Character Death(s), Other, Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaniwillendofstory/pseuds/icaniwillendofstory
Summary: Ashley Lynne is your typical con-artist. She works as a mystic at a circus to provide entertainment. What happens when a man who claims to be the Goblin king tells her she needs to come to his kingdom to fulfill a thousand year old prophecy in order to protect herself? Will she figure out the secrets to her own mysterious past?
Relationships: Jareth (Labyrinth)/Original Character(s), Jareth (Labyrinth)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Journey to the Past

A wave of cold air rushes through the early Fall air.

  
The date is September 25th. The new school year has started for many children. Department stores are beginning to sell Halloween related objects. Local coffee hops have yet again given into the pumpkin spice craze. Though many expected this year to be the same one as last year, they would be incorrect.

At least for one woman she would be.

We turn our attention now to an old brick builing.

It used to be a very busy factory building but after catching fire in the late 1980's it has since been renovated.

If you look closely, you will see a figure on the ninth floor. A young woman with wlld eyes and even wilder hair. There is something even more strange about her. Don't you see?

There seems to be sparks coming from her fingers. No, specks would be more correct.

This could be easily explained though. Perhaps it is only a trick of the light. You will tell yourself that it is a hallucination due to your stressful day. You convince your own mind that because you had a very busy and tiring day of course you would see things. 

Unfortunately my friend, you would be completely wrong. This is not your mind triciking you. This is not a insomnia induced vision. This woman was indeed playing with magic. 

The magic woman then closes her fist and moves to stand. Once she was standing her hand moved to place the curtain infront of the window to avoid anyone staring into her apartment. What she did not know was that there was an extra pair of eyes watching her.

What? Did you believe that we were the only ones that had seen her?

I am afraid not, dear reader.

The other being who had watched the remarkable woman was what had looked like a barn owl. But do not let your eyes decive you, for not everything is at it seems. 

The barn owl spread it's large wings, lifted itself from the branch it took refuge upon, and flew into the night. 

Now my friend I suggest you stay and lend an ear, for the story is now about to begin.


End file.
